lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Dottor Linus
Tania Raymonde - Daniel Roebuck - | costar=Steve Boatright - Officer | uncredited= | transcript=Dr. Linus transcript }} :Per l'insegnante di storia moderna vedi la voce Benjamin Linus (timeline parallela). è il settimo episodio della Sesta stagione di Lost, e il 110esimo dell'intera serie. E' stato trasmesso negli Stati Uniti il 9 marzo 2010. Ben e Ilana affrontano le conseguenze di una bugia venuta a galla. Nel frattempo, Jack e Hurley s'imbattono in Richard nella giungla. Synopsis Previously on Lost *Ben stabs Jacob, afterwhich Jacob touches Ben. . *Jack sees the candidate list at the lighthouse, then asks what Jacob wants from him. *Jacob says that they were at the lighthouse because he had to get Hurley and Jack away from the Temple because someone bad is going to the Temple. *The Man in Black transforms into the Monster and attacks the Temple. *Ben tells Sayid that there is still time. Sayid replies, "Not for me," and Ben backs away in fear. Flash-sideways timeline (2004) Ben is teaching his European history class about an Island where everything became clear: Elba, where Napoleon faced his greatest test, his loss of power. Principal Reynolds requires that Ben supervise detention all week. Ben explains that his after-school History Club needs him, but Reynolds says the class is really about Ben, not the students. He thanks Linus and leaves. Ben remarks to himself that "It's 'Dr. Linus.'" In the teachers' lounge, the science teacher, Dr. Leslie Arzt, is complaining about a formaldehyde stain and his outdated lab equipment. Ben makes an impassioned statement about the importance of learning and "taking care of the kids," and that the head is merely an administrator not a teacher. Ben says he refuses to give up his principles. Substitute teacher John Locke overhears and says that maybe Ben should be the principal because it sounds like Ben cares about the school. When Ben asks who would listen to him, Locke waves and says, "I'm listening." At home Ben is microwaving a frozen turkey dinner for his father, Roger. Roger asks how was work and Ben reflects that with his qualifications he is babysitting burnouts in detention, and sometimes feels that he is a bigger loser than they. He adds that maybe he is more a loser when he's at home. All the while he has been changing his father's oxygen bottle. His father says he wished for better for Ben and that is why he signed up wit Dharma Initiative and went to the Island. He says "Imagine how our lives would have been if we'd stayed... Who knows what you would have become?" The doorbell rings and Ben greets Alex Rousseau who has come to ask where Ben was for History Club. She is disappointed to find out about the change in plans especially because she was hoping Ben would tutor her for a test. Ben offers to help her the next morning in the library. Their relationship is a warm student-teacher one. In the library Ben is giving Alex a verbal test about the East India Trading Company. When she can't answer a question she becomes frustrated and and describes the importance of her succeeding given her mother's sacrifices. Ben is reassuring and says that as she is one of the brightest students he has ever had he doesn't worry about her future at all. When he offers to write a reference Alex lets slip that "that pervert" Principal Reynolds is writing a letter of recommendation. When he promises not to tell anyone Alex tells him that the Principal and the school nurse were having a relationship on school grounds. Ben goes to Dr Arzt's lab and asks if it would be possible to access faculty emails, namely Nurse Kondraki's. Arzt gets it out of Ben that he believes the nurse and Principal Reynolds are having an inappropriate relationship on campus. Arzt recognises that Ben is going after the "big job" and agrees to help for a better parking spot and new lab equipment. Ben goes to Principal Reynolds' office. He gives the Principal three months worth of his correspondence by email with the nurse. He makes a threat to show the School Board and the Principal's wife the evidence and says he wants the Principal's job, for Reynolds to resign and to recommend Dr Linus as the replacement. Reynolds shows Ben a request from Alexandra Rousseau for a letter of recommendation. He threatens to "torch" Alex and her future if Ben proceeds with his threat. He wonders if his job, his power is that important to Ben. Another day Ben is alone in the Principal's Office. Alex comes in to thank Reynolds for the incredible letter of recommendation he gave her. Ben is magnanimous, saying he had nothing to do with the letter. Reynolds arrives and Ben affirms that they have the History Club back as the Principal has found someone else to cover for detention. Outside the office Arzt is disappointed to find he won't be getting his desired parking space; Ben offers him his. Ben watches with satisfaction as Alex leaves the office. Original timeline (2007) At the Beach Camp After leaving the ruined Temple, Ben is frantically running through the Jungle. He falls and sees a column of torches moving adjacent to him. He rushes over. It is Ilana, Sun, Miles and Frank. Ilana immediately asks Ben where Jarrah is. Ben tells her breathlessly that considering he just killed Dogen and the interpreter he doesn't think Sayid will be joining them. Sun says to Ilana that she said they would be safe at the Temple. Ilana replies that that is what she was told. Ben suggests they go to the Beach as they will have the water at their backs and that it is familiar territory and asks if anyone has a better suggestion. Ilana agrees and leads the way. They head off for the beach. Miles falls back to ask Ben what "that thing" back there was. Ben says it was what killed his friends back at the statue. Ilana adds "and Jacob, right, he killed Jacob too"? Ben, caught out says "Yeah, of course, and Jacob too". Ilana picks up on the inappropriate "of course" and she asks Miles to confirm who he is and that he "communicates with the dead". Miles explains that actually he can pick up "how someone died, pick up their last thoughts before they check out". She gives Miles Jacob's ashes and, glancing at Ben says "So tell me Miles, how did he die"? Miles kneels, communes and says "Linus dropped him". Ben makes denials but Miles repeats Ben's trope about standing over the body with a bloody dagger, and that he is therefore "pretty sure" Ben stabbed him. Ilana turns to Ben and says that Jacob was the closest thing she ever had to a father and then leads them all away. Ben is stunned. The small party arrive at daylight at the Beach Camp which is wrecked. Ilana gives instructions about food and shelter and making a fire and then starts to make something with some cable. Ben argues his innocence by attacking Miles' reliability and claiming Miles tried to blackmail him once. Ilana ignores him. While she works, Sun approaches Ilana asking about how long they are to stay there and that she needs to find her husband. Ilana explains that if anyone wants to find ... it is her. Sun asks for an explanation and Ilana says it is because Jin's last name is Kwon and she doesn't know whether she is "supposed to protect, you him [Jin or both of you". Sun asks what she is talking about and Ilana says that they are candidates to replace Jacob. She says when someone is selected they will then find out what that involves. Sun asks how many candidates there are to which Ilana replies "there are only six left". Ben enters an old tent looking for something. Frank asks for help gathering firewood when Ben is "finished in the Library". Ben says he's looking for something useful. Ben finds a copy of Booty Babes and a biography of Benjamin Disraeli ("the things people will bring on a trip"), there is also a copy of Chaim Potok's The Chosen and a bottle of Oceanic water. He says to Frank that he remembers that plane breaking in half like it was yesterday. Frank says he was supposed to pilot the flight but had slept in. He wonders how different his life would have been but Ben says "how different would it have been" and that the Island still got him in the end. Ilana appears and points her rifle at Ben with an order to walk. She takes him at gunpoint to the cemetery and attaches her restraining irons to his leg and demands he dig his own grave. A little later Miles arrives with some green beans and banana for Ben. Ben refuses the food saying that he's not really hungry. Ben reminds Miles of his asking for $3.2 Million dollars and that if he still wants it, Ben has a vast network of people and resources who can get Miles that money if Ben can get off the Island. Miles says he could just as well get the $8 million in diamonds buried with the bodies in this very cemetery. Ben says he can't believe Miles is going to stand by over Ben killing a man who didn't even care about being killed. Miles corrects Ben. He says Jacob did care and that right until the second the knife went through his heart Jacob was hoping he was wrong about Ben. Ben is left speechless. It's late. Ben is still digging his grave. Smokey arrives as Locke and greets Ben. He lightly asks what is Ben doing and why. Ben says it is because Locke talked him into killing Jacob and pointing out Ilana says that she was his bodyguard and is now going to kill him. Locke says he doesn't want Ben to die, that he had gone to the Statue to get him. He says that he is gathering a group to "leave this place for good" and dangling the carrot suggests that he can't think of a better person to be in charge of the Island than Ben when he and his group leaves. Locke points at Ben's foot iron, and somehow it falls open. Locke says to come to the Hydra Station. Ben says that Ilana will come after him, but Locke tells Ben he has left a rifle for him 200 yards into the Jungle and that he he runs now he can get there and get a jump on Ilana. Ben runs. Illana follows close behind. Ben gets to the rifle planted by Lock and Illana is forced to drop her weapon. Warning high emotion follows. Many restrained tears and regrets. With Ben's rifle pointed at her Illana drops her raised hands and resignedly says "What are you waiting for". Ben is distraught and says he wants to explain. He says he knows what Illana is feeling because he watched his daughter Alex die in front of him and that when he had a chance to save her life he chose the Island and he did this in the name of Jacob. Ben says he sacrificed everything for Jacob and he didn't even care. Ben says that when he stabbed Jacob he was angry, confused and terrified that he was about to lose the only thing that had ever mattered to him - his power, but the thing that really mattered was already gone. He speaks of being sorry for killing Jacob and that he doesn't expect Illana's forgiveness because he can never forgive himself. Ben has lowered his rifle as Illana, with tears in her eyes, asks what he wants. Ben asks to be allowed to leave. She asks where he will go and Ben replies "To Locke ... because he is the only one who will have me". Ben's devastation is answered by Illana when she says "I'll have you", picks up her rifle and turns for the Beach. Ben stumbles after her. Ben and Illana arrive back at Beach Camp where a late afternoon haze hangs in the air. When Sun sees Ben still holding his rifle Ben thoughtfully put the rifle down and offers to help Sun. She asks for help with the tarp and Ben willingly starts to adjust it over the shelter. Frank adds wood to the fire and Miles examines a large diamond. Illana, emotionally drained sits with her pouch of Jacob's ashes. Hurley, Richard and Jack appear, walking on the beach towards the small group of survivors at Beach Camp, where it all started. Sun runs happily to greet the group, hugging Hurley and Jack. Jack makes a point of moving to look at Ben who stands aside from the group, alone. Richard is also apart from the group. The sea is calmer than it has been today, disturbed only by the periscope of a submarine. The periscope sees the group on the Beach. The watch officer reports that there are people on the beach and asks whether they should stop. Charles Widmore, examining his Laptop says "No, proceed as planned" At the Black Rock Hurley is dreaming of cheese carrots? when Jack wakes him saying they can make the Temple by nightfall. Hurley wants to have breakfast but Jack is keen to get going. Again Hurley suggests they should take their time. They reach apoint where Hurley suggests a short cut but Jack wants to go thew way they came. Richard Alpert appears saying they are both wrong and points a different direction. Jack asks where Richard came from and Richard says that they wouldn't believe him if he told them. Jack says to try him but Richard says "Not yet" and leads them off. Hurley asks Jack if he trusts Richard. Jack says to Hurley "at least he's not stalling" and follows Richard. Richard leads them through the jungle and Hurley asks him how it is possible that he looks the same as he did 30 years ago. Richard says it is not easy to explain but that Jacob gave him a gift. They arrive at the Black Rock and Richard admits he lied about going to the Temple because everyone at the Temple is dead. He says he not sure what happened but that he just came from there and there were no survivors. He says he doesn't know about their friends and that maybe they made it out alive. Jack asks Hurley whether he knew about this because he acted as if he didn't want to go back to the temple. Hurley says that Jacob had "hinted" at it. Richard is surprised and says that whatever Jacob said, not to believe him. Richard heads for the wreck saying "There's something I need to do". Jack asks what and Richard says "Die". Inside the hull Richard touches some chains and tells Jack (who has arrived with a kerosene lamp) (!?) that this is the first time he has come back to the ship. Richard opens a box of dynamite sticks and fuse wire. Hurley tells Richard it is unsafe and the dynamite is unstable. Hurley wants to leave because Richard had said that he waqnts to kill himself, but Richard responds by saying that he can't kill himself even though he wants to, and that is why he wants Hurley or Jack to do it for him. Turning point ensues Jack engages with Richard who explains that Jacob touched him and although that is considered a gift it is actually a curse. Richard asks him why he wants to die. Richard explains that he has devoted his life in service of a man who claimed to have a plan, that everything was happening for a reason and that he would share the plan when the time was right. Jacob was now dead so he has realised that his entire life has no purpose. He asks Jack to light the stick of dynamite for him pointing out that he made the fuse long enough to give Jack time to get out. Hurley wants to know that Jack is not even considering helping Richard. Jack calmly replies that if Richard wants to die there is nothing he can do to stop him. Jack immediately lights the fuse and sits down with Richard saying "Now, talk?".Hurley freaks and wants to go but Jack is calm and says he has to talk to Richard and that it would be alright and that Hurley should go. Finally Hurley leaves. Richard encourages Jack to go with him but Jack is clear that he should not. Hurley freaks out at the prospect of dynamite and leaves. Jack lights the dynamite and wants to talk to Richard after lighting the dynamite. Hurley arrives as Richard locates a box of dynamite sticks and fuse wire Trivia General Production notes *Naveen Andrews (Sayid), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Emilie de Ravin (Claire), Josh Holloway (Sawyer), Daniel Dae Kim (Jin), and Evangeline Lilly (Kate) do not appear in this episode. Bloopers and continuity errors *"Elba" is written differently throughout the scene *When Hurley gets up from his nap, he is shown getting up twice in two different shots. *When Alex and Ben are discussing Alex's history test, a piece of Alex's hair is behind her head in some shots, and over her shoulder in some other shots *When Ilana is guarding Ben while he's digging the grave; in some shots the rifle is covered in sand and in others it is clean. *Hurley references Richard not having aged in 30 years. Hurley has never met Richard. Recurring themes * Ben is seen as Alex's teacher in the flashsideways timeline. * Ilana ties Ben up away from the others at the Graves so he can dig his own grave. * In the flashsideways timeline, Ben is taking care of his father, Roger, versus having killed him in the original timeline. * In the flashsideways timeline, Ben gives his father life-saving gas, versus deadly gas in the original timeline. * Richard wants Jack to kill him, whereas Jack now knows they both won't die. * Richard reveals that anyone touched by Jacob received a gift, that being the ability to not die by one's own means. * Richard is seen holding his chains in the Black Rock. * Ilana accepts Ben into her group at the beach, forgiving him for killing Jacob * Having never met in the original timeline, Ben and Arzt are teachers and friends at the same school in the flashsideways timeline. * Ilana had Ben start digging his own grave in hopes that she would kill him for having killed Jacob. * In the original timeline, Ben sacrifices his daughter to maintain his power. In the flashsideways timeline, he sacrifices his power to save Alex. * Ben tells Frank that even though he didn't pilot Flight 815, the Island still got him anyway. * Richard goes back to the Black Rock in order to try to kill himself. * Ben writes Elba on the chalkboard which is an anagram for Abel, as in Cain and Abel of the Bible. * Ben and Richard stand apart and opposite from the group reuniting at the beach when viewed through the periscope of the Galaga, Richard dressed in dark tones and Ben in a light colored shirt Storyline analysis * Those who had not gone with the Man in Black decided to head for the beach. * In the flashsideways, Locke raises his hand and indicates that he would listen to/follow Ben. In the original timeline, Locke followed Ben initially, and then took leadership of the Others and ordered Ben around. * Ben has to face the consequences of killing Jacob. * The Man in Black offers Ben leadership of the Island when he and his group leaves. * After Miles reveals to Ilana that Ben killed Jacob, she treats Ben like an enemy. It wasn't until Ben told her of Alex's death that she forgave him. Cultural references * The Terminator: Hurley asked if Richard was travelling through time or if he was a cyborg, both in regards to how he appeared to not age, referencing the main character in this 1984 American tech-noir action film. * The Chosen: This 1967 book, written by Chaim Potok, was seen as Ben was rummaging through Sawyer's tent at the beach camp. It is about two teenage Jewish boys who form a friendship, though they come from different worlds * Benjamin Disraeli: The other book Ben found in Sawyer's stash was titled "Benjamin Disraeli: Justice Is Truth in Action." No author's name was shown on the dust jacket. It may be simply a prop, a mock-up, rather than an actual book. Benjamin Disraeli (1804 – 1881) was a British Prime Minister, parliamentarian, Conservative statesman and literary figure. "Justice is truth in action" is a famous quotation of his. * Napoleon: Ben teaches about this military and political leader of France, who was banished to the island Elba in 1814. * The East India Trading Company: a teaching subject of Alex. It was an early English joint-stock company that was formed initially for pursuing trade with the East Indies, but that ended up trading mainly with the Indian subcontinent and China. The Company was granted an English Royal Charter by Elizabeth I on 31 December 1600. Literary techniques * In the flashsideways timeline, Ben gave up his power to benefit Alex. In the original timeline, Ben gave up Alex to keep his power. * Ben sacrifices power both on the island, and in the flash sideways timeline. * Ben gives his father oxygen to help him live in the alt timeline, whereas he gassed his father to death on the island. * When Ben is speaking to his class about Napoleon's exile to the island of Elba, it is made to seem as if he were talking about the Island. * Charles Widmore is seen approaching the Island via submarine. * Ben states that the beach will be a safe haven, similar to the Oceanic survivors' belief that the beach will be a safe haven from the others, led by Ben. * Richard said he followed a man that told him that, "Everything happens for a reason." * In the flashsideways timeline, when Ben was first talking to Arzt in the cafeteria, Arzt was wiping off his shirt. In Exodus, Part 2, people were wiping Arzt off their shirts. Episode references * Ben offers Miles $3.2 million, referring to the time Miles attempted to extort that amount from him. * Miles mentions to Ben about Nikki and Paulo being buried alive with $8 million in diamonds at the Graves. Miles later retrieves the diamonds. * Ben finds Sawyer's stash of pornographic magazines in his tent. * Ilana has Ben dig his own grave after finding out that he was the one who killed Jacob. * Roger talks to Ben about bringing him to the Island and the Dharma Initiative. * Ben helps his father with oxygen, reminiscent of their Island life when Ben killed his father with gas. * Hurley mentions Arzt's death due to dynamite from the Black Rock. * Richard talks about being touched by Jacob. * Jack explains to Richard how he saw his childhood home in the mirror of Jacob's lighthouse. * Ben tells Ilana of how he could have prevented Alex's death. * In the flash-sideways timeline, Arzt refers to Locke as "The Substitute." * Frank mentions that he should have been the pilot of Flight 815. * Widmore finds the Island again, even though Ben told him he never would. Unanswered questions Original timeline * Why is Charles Widmore going to the Island? ** How did Charles Widmore find the Island? ** Was Widmore the man Jacob expects to arrive at the island? Flash-sideways timeline *When did young Ben and his dad leave the island? External links *ABC Medianet schedule *ABC Medianet press release ru:Доктор Лайнус Category:Ben-centric Categoria:Sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Ben Categoria:Episodi della sesta stagione